User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive Hello It's Marcus if you wanna find older discussions check the arcive! Marcus Villanova 22:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Drabo will put all his enemies behind bars. You, Villanova, are no friend of Drabo. HAIL DOORIAN! Drabo13 09:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I like how you act like your royality and say all hail Doorian and act like your all bad ass and stuff. But the real thing is... your not. Oh and what's up with you being muslim and racist i don't understand? Marcus Villanova 22:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Marcus Villanova 20:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oi Villi Oi Villi its um uh you know Joseph Yorn this is obviously my page um yupp so i was just wondering how are you? Orderofnovgorod 00:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) LASUPAC is a good idea mate Orderofnovgorod 13:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) yea i wnted to make it for a long time i was busy making the logo tho.Marcus Villanova 16:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Campagin Poster Can you please make a campaign poster for me? Pierlot McCrooke 18:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Check the LLCP page "Elcect M.V. and P.C." but do you want a Solo poster also what kind?Marcus Villanova 21:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) User page Your user page states that it's possible to steal the money belonging to the somebody you know the name of. Curious... And very interesting indeed! If that was real world, then I would be mister X for you from now on. But hey! That's not how it works, actually. :-) SjorskingmaWikistad 18:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I know that!Marcus Villanova 21:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Gone You maye think we are gone... but you couldn't be more off! Hessel Doorian has entered the political arene, so the Lovians should prepare themselves for some old-school lynching. We will unleash hell upon leftists, socialists and communists. HELL!!! Not to mention all non-whites and race traitors. Times are going to change, rapidly. We are on the eve of a glorious revolution. I salute you, Drabo13 11:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) PS: I am dead serious. We will either succeed, or die trying. Write THAT in your pathetic little newspapers... Drabo13 11:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Drabo is hereby blocked (see his talk page). I wish you all not to react to his racist shouts. He does not deserve our attention. 15:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx for the support, I know that with the current situation things are getting out of hand, but in essence we aren't that extremist. We only want to defend our cause, and the only way is to campaign, campaign, campaign. It is just sad, that other parties use their posters to spread evil words about us! Jon Johnson 19:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know i hate people who are so easily affened.Marcus Villanova 19:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The communism from Yuri and Alyssa is peaceful Pierlot McCrooke 19:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC)\ :::Agreed! I like that and I like leftism just i perfer -- as you know-- Center Leftism.Marcus Villanova 19:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I beg to differ: communis is NEVER peaceful. It has a hidden agenda, trust me. You choose not to see it, and when you will finally realise it, it will already be to late. ArminBlanche 19:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I hope you think 'my communism' is as peaceful as theirs (Yuri and Alyssa)? :::::@Marcus: and infact: we don't want to offend anyone Jon Johnson 19:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know AB your Dooian.Marcus Villanova 19:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Every communism that comes of Yuris party is peaceful Pierlot McCrooke 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thats what i meantMarcus Villanova 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) 1000 today was my 1000th edit!Marcus Villanova 22:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good work :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sports Could you do me a favour and write a small piece in your newspaper about the LFF? It is a federation for the sport fencing. You know, with the swords and all! Thanks in advance, BastardRoyale 15:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm the un-offical LSCA Commisioner but if you want... I'll make you a deal You broaden the LFF page and make it all offical and stuff and i'll admit it in the LSCA and write an awesome article about it. Deal? Marcus Villanova 21:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Deal! Thanks man, your the best. ;-) BastardRoyale 14:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Idea about the world cup Hi Marcus, I saw you've made a lot of sports articles on this site so I thought you might like to help with a project I was thinking about. I was wondering if Lovia could be involved in the World Cup somehow (obviously, not in the real one because they've already chosen the teams) but maybe we could set up a second World Cup for the 32 teams that didn't quite make it past the qualifiers, and include Lovia as a thirty-second. The downside would be of course all the teams would be useless but it would still be fun to do. Interested? Semyon Edikovich 19:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Humm sounds interesting as you see i'm the only one who cares about sports around here, but might BRoyal and you also want to help thats fine. Well this project will obviosly take alot of time so i suggest that we start the page soon and make it all nicey-nice. Marcus Villanova 21:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll make a page as soon as I can think of a name for the tournament. Got any ideas? I already made a list of the teams. Semyon Edikovich 08:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :FIFA World Tourmament... All I ask for is that San Marino is in the tournament You can pick the rest also I think it should be 16 teams 4 groups of 4. 8 teams in the play offs and so on. Marcus Villanova 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should do it exactly like the World Cup, except obviously different teams. So as thirteen teams from Europe qualified we should have thirteen teams as well. Also, not that I mind, but why do you want San Marino? Semyon Edikovich 14:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: San Marino is my favorite country though i live in THE USA i love it beacuse it's the world's oldest republic and is very beautiful... I'm watching the world cup right now Argentina vs. Nigera Argentina is winning... So far i've seen every minuite of the world cup so far. Marcus Villanova 14:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm only watching England's games, though I really should be preparing for exams. Shall we have it jointly hosted by Lovia and Canada, with San Marino as special guest team? Otherwise we'll find it hard to explain how they qualified. :) Semyon Edikovich 14:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::So your from england yea? USA will so lose i mean win? No they'll probaly Draw like 1-1 or 2-2 . I think it should be hosted by Lovia i'll pick a stadia. Marcus Villanova 14:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The USA probably will win - England always fail. :( Still, I live in hope. By the way I made a map of countries taking part - in purple. Semyon Edikovich 14:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see what these colors mean ::::Green - Made Cup ::::Red - Failed to quailfy ::::Purple - Taking Part ::::Cool make the page now were all set but what lovia doesn't have a national team... shit. Marcus Villanova 14:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::We can just get a few players from these 6 teams. There's more than 23 players, and we can add a few as well. By the way, green countries on the map are the ones in the real WC... not ours. Semyon Edikovich 14:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::of course don't you know i'm the head of the LSCA you can make the roster. GTG sorry i'll be on around 6:00 EST but i'll try to catch the soccer match between ENG vs. USA... oh crap i've got a baseball and a rugby match today well i'll see the highlights. Oh i'm only 12 BTW... so yay make the page roster contries and all that well'll start the tourney in July it'll be fun! Marcus Villanova 14:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the LFF will be among the sponsors of the event, donating $2,000,000 and buying t-shirts and footballs for the players. BastardRoyale 14:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. Semyon Edikovich 15:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Its a deal then I love the idea. BastardRoyale 15:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, I made a page; World Tournament. Semyon Edikovich 15:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed: long live the "recent changes" button! I also commented. BastardRoyale 15:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture time Hey Marcus . You're one of the guys in the 2010 Congress of whom we don't have a (realistic) picture. Perhaps an idea to upload a picture the press and Congress may use? If you do so, don't forget to check your wiki-age 07:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Humm i'll upload one... but i'll have to change my history... Marcus Villanova 20:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ... I'll keep the old history but here's my picture Marcus Villanova 20:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tax Room As our new Chief Fiscal Services, you are asked to help out the Department of Finance in the [[Talk:Department of Finance/Tax Room|'Tax Room']]. Thanks. Percival E. Galahad 11:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) vote Could you please vote for the 6point system, it's standing their but nobody is voting Jon Johnson 22:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I voted, my dear John. Ages ago it seems. 07:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry i didn't see but i'll probaly abstain I don't like it but as a member of PIGER we should of came of of a beter system. Marcus Villanova 23:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Interview Could you write an interview with famous fencer Henri Megrii in your newspaper (or another one)? You could make up the entire interview of course! ;-) BastardRoyale 18:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure i'll write it, i've got alot going on now so wait.. Marcus Villanova 20:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure I'll wait! :-) BastardRoyale 10:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I rewrote your Census Act As some people wanted your Act to be rewritten I had a go, even tho' I'm not MOTC; have a look in the Second First Chamber. Hope you don't mind! Semyon E. Breyev 20:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :You could have re-rote it bur put it on my talk page non-MOTC are not alowwed!!!!! Thanks! Marcus Villanova 20:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::In fact every citizen is allowed to propose a law, that includes adaptions to other proposals. You must however be MOTC in order to vote. 11:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh right, that makes sense. Semyon E. Breyev 12:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes Yuri is right but he first sai second chamber so.. thnx anyway! Marcus Villanova 20:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Shares I offered you the shares of LTV Jon Johnson 16:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOu!Marcus Villanova 21:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) How are you working out the match results? I had an idea about this, but I wanted to see what you were already doing first. Semyon E. Breyev 19:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) (PS c'mon the Vnuki could have managed more than a draw!) Using the expansion mode for FIFA 2010 on PS3 Marcus Villanova 19:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) come again? Semyon E. Breyev 19:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) On FIFA 2010 you can create a team, so i created 12 with all the rosters and stuff. Marcus Villanova 19:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's cool - I hope it's not biased towards FC Villanova tho' Semyon E. Breyev 19:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) No but you can control how good the teams are should i post that FCV is about the third best in the league and Vnuki is 5th. Marcus Villanova 19:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :What about Contra? SjorskingmaWikistad 19:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'll post it on the forum! Marcus Villanova 19:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Team Could I make one football team that is based in Plains which could participate in the Leagea along with the others? I saw (and liked) your proposal. Dr. Magnus 07:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :The league has already started. SjorskingmaWikistad 09:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) He made Luca Union yesterday. Today I made Plain Balls United. Dr. Magnus 10:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Apologies and Comrades I want to apologize for the current 'troubles' around Portland between me en Sjors. I just want to let you know that this conflict has no political influence what so ever. And maybe I'm a bit of a criticizer in the current times, sorry but I'm really trying to help. I hope we can work together like we could in the very beginning. And I'm looking forward to help working on your Local Politics idea, maybe you or I can work out a sandpit for this. I hope we stay comrades, because I think we need to unite more then ever, one strong voice can really change things around, and the bullying between me and sjors has to end, but I hope you understand my opinion too, I have really a lot to do now, with my 'herexamens', I just can't follow the speed of Sjors and certainly not his enthusiasm. If I may ask you one last question: Take a look at the list of railways, Yuri (and I) saw some problems their, could you check it and give your feedback, it would really help us out, if we gave too little info on the page, feel free to ask more info to either me or Yuri, With kind regards Jon Jon Johnson 22:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure but this is to anyone who as questions about the Local Political Party thing each Region would have a different name for there political Party. Marcus Villanova 14:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking and maybe it's better to work out a local policy than a local political party, since on the local level (meaning cities, towns, hamlets, and even maybe states) the only thing that needs to be done is to 'translate' the laws proposed in the congress into a way of governing this 'local' level. Maybe we can right sort of a officious law (maybe we can work with the title 'groupthink' since it isn't filled in fully) in which all of the leftist parties approve to govern the same on this local level, what do you think? Jon Johnson 06:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) TV You really need to do something about this town, it's falling apart. Semyon E. Breyev 15:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know but no one knows i'm the mayor of the town! It was free functioned i got moved there but everyone else has given up on the town. Marcus Villanova 15:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you should try and combine the two neighborhoods. (btw, maybe you should 'surprise adopt' Ricky Donia-McCrooke ) Semyon E. Breyev 15:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea what to neighborhoods your talking about and second if i'm gonna have children they'll be mine!=] Marcus Villanova 17:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, TV and Nicholasville of course. Semyon E. Breyev 18:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Well then I have to think about it. but i think that's up to Dimi or Yuri. Marcus Villanova 19:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually it's up to the involved mayor(s), chairmen and the governor. I'm pretty sure Dimitri is in those functions somewhere. 07:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should propose a law that makes any citizen of a town or Hamlet any automatic member of that city council, and manditory yearly elections for mayoral spots, AND CAN WE FRECKING HAVE STATE ELECTIONS?!?Marcus Villanova 19:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which state are you planning to stand in? Semyon E. Breyev 20:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree that we really should have state elections but I don't need to say that this is probably the second worst time of the year to organize them (only preceded by Christmas-New Year). 07:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::If we would have state elections I would like to participate. Also, could I become a mayor? BastardRoyale 15:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can only become a mayor of a town that has none or is free functioned and if you live in that place. Marcus Villanova 15:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::So which states would you two try to get elected? I personally would go for Seven... Semyon E. Breyev 15:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well i live in Beaverwick, Adoha, and Train Village, so let me see would i want to run against Dimi or Yuri HELL NO i'll take my chances in Sofasi! Marcus Villanova 15:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could I become the "Emperor of Asian Island"? BastardRoyale 15:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::No there's no such thing, what kinda question is that? Marcus Villanova 15:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol, you should create that post if/when you become Clymene governor Marcus! Semyon E. Breyev 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::It would be a honary sorta thing! With no power and no reason but just to be fun with it! Marcus Villanova 16:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh and a heads up I'll be gone tommorow at NYC seeing buildings seeing Chicago (The Musical) and having fun and maybe two days if i'm going to see my reilatives! Marcus Villanova 16:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Have fun seeing buidings then! Semyon E. Breyev 16:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thnx GTG but might go on later! Marcus Villanova 16:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Rename I renamed the stadium in Portland, just to make this a bit coherent Jon Johnson 20:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Vote Please check out LTC and vote about the logo... Jon Johnson 14:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Baron Of Donia Can you please writer a article abou the death of the Baron of Donia in Nova Times? Pierlot McCrooke 13:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we need crying women, and women who pull their hair out, like in ancient times :p Jon Johnson 13:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : @Pierlot- Sure, i'll get to it. Marcus Villanova WLP 14:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Labo(u)r Can I fully renew the page, update logo's the party is dead, but has some great ideas, it shouldn't reamin a death article, maybe i can create a beautiful page... Jon Johnson 12:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I already started you can rewind however, or ask a moderator to do so if you can't Jon Johnson 14:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) feedback Could you give feedback in my sandpit, on the credit time act Jon THE DUDE Johnson 20:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : kk i'll do it now! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) what about this? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG I love it ! THanks this is amazing! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I put it on the CT Page! We only need one more act for Jazz Portland to be filled! Was anyone planing to create pages for Blue Smith and the Golden Age Quintet? Marcus Villanova WLP 21:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll discuss it with dimi Jon THE DUDE Johnson 05:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Trial It has been more then enough of him. Things like this are just not tolerable. Could you please trial him again and block him for a very long time? It is time to end the charade once and for all. Dr. Magnus 19:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : I will. YOur back now? Please Stay! I'll contact Arthur... Marcus Villanova WLP 19:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw the charges. I am sort of occupied at the moment, but if you formalize your charges a bit more, and when I find time, your case might become a trial. A little patience will be necessary - but your goals will be reached if you remain patient, I am sure. -- 21:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::As the trial progresses, Marcus, I would be willing to serve as a witness and so could McCrooke and maybe Aesopos. As for your first question: I am not back. I am only here because McCrooke told me I had a message here concerning my castle and so I decided to come here and settle a few issues. Dr. Magnus 08:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Trial (2) You have a message from the Supreme Court at User talk:American Eagle. -- 14:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Chat Awesome... I want to know if you have a facebook or somthing so we can discuss the trial faster, mabe you can be a witness/Lawyer for me thanks! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to talk to me you can do it on IRC here http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=##llamada-nl. I am often on there and also Pierlot (under the name of Cavitas). Then we could discuss our strategy on how to make sure Drabo stays away from Lovia forever. Sounds good? Dr. Magnus 17:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::how do I use it, I just created an account to how do I contact you, my name is MarcusNova! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. I will come online, give me 15 minutes or 30 minutes. ;) Dr. Magnus 17:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good i'm on the Lllandadam thingy network! Then Victory is ours! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am cavitas there Pierlot McCrooke 17:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you come at chat Pierlot McCrooke 18:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Cool i'm on now (notic Time) Marcus Villanova WLP 20:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Unspoilt Nature I already made some rearrangements like altering the infobox, numbering the chapters and uploading images. I don't have time for the actual content of the story just yet but it definitely has to be rewritten. I'll have plenty of time from September the second onwards. 07:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) State Level Hi, Thanks for your comments in the pub, but whatever the King says we need to find a legal way of introducing a lower level which is able to execute the Federal Laws, like a Census should be a state involving competence, can you please help me find a legal solution. I hope you understand the speed at witch need to work. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes very fast!!! I know do you have a social network to communicate fast? FB, AIM, IRC. Please have one of those. I have a migran rightnow think about what might happen. Marcus Villanova WLP 18:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that bad . Let me just explain my griefs for a start: The state level is now in paralyze, I think that's quite easy to see, the best example is the lush building of towns. I know that this is Federal Competence but other Laws witch are in FedLaw or Constitiution need to be executed on a lower level. I want to implement a lower level, without creation a possibility to think secession can start, what this basicly means is that we need to implement a controlling organisation which evaluates the state matters. The King is a bid afraid I guess because he lives in Belgium, there the country is already a long time going back words due to bad systems of the states (but that's to complicated to explain). I'll start a special page on which we can work, or maybe we can just work on the page where you counted the active users. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, just start work under that count on User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics. And I totally agree we can have state level politics without have a Civil war. Were not like the US or Libertas, were better than that! We can have a state council or a Govenor without having battles! I hope Dimi isn't thinking that Lovia might turn into the U.S. south of the 1800's! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I know of what he is afraid, right now in Belgium we have o politician trying to separate the country, but that's just what i want to make impossible here. If we create a stable state level with no back doors for 'bad people' it will help the country JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed, Are we sure that my parents did give you aaway and were long lost brothers? . Yeah look at the list on at User:Crystalbeastdeck09 there isn't one bad user there. We add one or two inactive or barley active members and there we go. A stable State Council that can decide small things like Taxes, Speed limits, Towns stuff like that. Again I think that Dimi is afraid of State's Right's that led to bad thing's in america Segregation/Slavery and a civil war. But Lovia isn't stupid america, it's Lovia. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed we are responsible, and we are thinking of the future JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay let's move this convo over to my /Politics page. Where we can finalize a law mabey. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 23 Millstreet I can already protect it and recognise it as a state monument here if you want :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Good. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : KK here is info: *Michael Anthony Villanova (FB Name is Micheal Anthony) *American *I'm Half of Jewish and christian, but don't care about reiligion *IRL i'm Center-Left Marcus Villanova Walden 21:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, I didn't really need the FB name. 06:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It was if you wanted to find me...it would be okay! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Sig test 14:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It works! 14:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Marcus Villanova Walden 14:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I adapted it a little so that the images are equally big. I hope you don't mind. 14:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! Thnx. When I become gov of Clymene i'll add the state seal, ! Marcus Villanova Walden 14:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just too late, the signature takes some more time to adjust. Don't you take on too many functions or the line of badges will be bigger than your name. 15:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Soon it'll be an entire line of stuff, I was even think of adding the logos of tall the places I live but then that would be getting stupid. 15:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Going back to the old. Marcus Villanova Walden 15:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Simplfying again to another simplier sig. It's also more mobile for other wikas! Marcus Villanova 15:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hi! are you like the page admin or some thing like that? You might have seen me do sports pages. I'm a real sports guy. I realy like football, cricket, tennis : No not an admin but an avid editor! Hello and welcome to this wika. I am in congress and do alot about sports and the comissoner of the LSCA. Our sports league. When on a talk page use four of these things ~. Then people will know who is talking. or use the signature button on your toolbar. : More on sports: I am the owner of the Luca Union and commisioner of the LSCA we currently have a Soccer, curling and Rugby league. We are currenlty under the process of creating a Baseball, Cricket, and Basketball league. Marcus Villanova 20:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Your American. Then i should've said'' Soccer and not football. I'm British, by the way. Where in America do you live. I'm living near New York now : Ha maybe i'll run into you. I'm living in New york. . Nah I understood it. I'm a big Man U fan and love Rugby. I like american sports too though. Marcus Villanova 20:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Challengers Cup 2010 Hi marcus, we're short 2 teams for the Challengers cup cricket series. I was wondering if you would want to make a cricket team to participate? Horton11 21:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Will do..tomorow i'm getting off soon. Yeah I'll make a team! I like baseball better than cricket but it's okay! Marcus Villanova 21:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not that much of a cricket fan either but Lovia needs sports variety. Apologies Marcus Villanova, we have had our differences in the past and I regret the numerous occasions in which I have insulted you. Forgive the mistakes of an old man, who temporarily forgot who he truly was. Perhaps I got carried away, but it was my mistake and I should have controlled myself. I have always been a gentleman and was well raised but years on the farm and at sea have made me… well, kind of rough around the edges. In South Africa they would have called me a ‘dwaas’ and a ‘klein aap’, in the Afrikaner language. That roughly translates as: “fool and little monkey”, that’s what my late mother would have called me, may God have her soul. I have also insulted many other people and I have apologized to them in the Speakers Corner at the end of my speech, but I feel like I have insulted you more then the others so a personal apology would be in place. Please forgive the mistakes of an old man who was not thinking straight, and let us talk like equals. I shall no longer look down upon you and insult you. You have not done anything to deserve such a treatment. Drabo13 09:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : I hope this is true. If so then it is accepted. Marcus Villanova 19:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Important message You have been made the owner of Donia Castle after I killed off my character, but I noticed two users, one of whom is our King, have deciced they want the castle to be blown up. Surely you are against this. Your old comrade, Dr. Magnus 17:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Of course. I'll try to defend it!Marcus Villanova 19:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) check this out http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Horton11/Lovian_Currency Just someting i was working on. maybe we could use it for Lovian money I see it...remember use four ~ or use sig button! Marcus Villanova 20:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry :) Horton11 20:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks! thanx for ur vote in Osjenna, Marcus! 20:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :WALDEN KICKS ASS 20:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No Truer words! I borught a propsal in the Walden Election Council. I think that should be our Walden Forum! Marcus Villanova 20:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::good idea! seems like you're sweeping all competition of the map in clymene! A True Waldener State! 20:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes I'm very happy lately! Marcus Villanova 20:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::and you should be! mr. Governor ;) 20:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Don't count your chickens before they hatch! Please knock on wood! Marcus Villanova 20:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::ah yes :D 20:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Villanova Inc. So, if ''Sides is now in the hands of Villanova Inc., then I should ask your permission to greenlight the Libertan (and Dutch) spin-off magazine [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Koe%27Koe Koe'Koe]. (proposed template, if Dimi allows it, since I copied it from his original). Regards ;) Echocho 11:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Actually we dropped sides from our ownership yesterday...uhhh we still own alot of medis though. Marcus Villanova 16:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Dropped it like a hot potato, as they say, haha. That's fine, I have no plans with Sides, I was just curious as to who owns it now so I could add that to the article of the new magazine in Libertas. :) Echocho 19:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: yeah kinda I think sides is dead. Marcus Villanova 20:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Proposal i was wondering mabey your company Villanova Inc could join with Fedecinc Group to make a new company. Its just an idea, but it might actually be good Horton11 04:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Nah I to stay Villanova Inc. . Marcus Villanova 20:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The NPO indeed is very moderate (read the entire article: Oceana nationalism) as Censuree said, or how you called it, Oceana who are simply proud of their state. Bucu 14:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : kk. Marcus Villanova 21:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Keeping up with... ...the Kardashians is very annoying but it is popular. I wanna make a Lovian version with the Donia Clan. There are quite a few similarities; a large family without a father and with mostly annoying, spoiled members (like, Dalia Donia). It would be the first reality show Lovia ever saw, and it's gonna be a huge soap opera full of bullshit and crazyness. Dr. Magnus 16:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : OMG sounds hilarious need money to finance it? Villanova Inc. could help! Really sounds funny! GTG NOw or in a minute or two, I'm going to campgain for the New York's govenor's race! Horay!!! Marcus Villanova 16:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy! And yes, your finance and help would be great, its gonna be big, bad and funny as hell! Dr. Magnus 16:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dear Hurbanovan Time has come to support your candidate, Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL)! He needs your vote, otherwise, Oceana will lose its identity. Please consider a vote before October 18 when the vote closes! Many thanks in advance! Bucu 11:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : I might. Bucu can we discuss this matter somewhere like a IRC channel?Marcus Villanova 14:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Please be loyal to Walden. Andy will bring porgress Pierlot McCrooke 14:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::@Marcus: you can talk to Bucu on IRC but it'll have to wait 2 hours; he is blocked for insulting Pierlot. Dr. Magnus 14:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Andy will indeed bring progress! Let's support him! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahhh I see. @Peilot - We've already swept the elections if Ooos becomes Govenor we have one less enemy and Andy will give a good green approach to the state while Keeping the precious lion asleep. Marcus Villanova 14:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I rather have a strong, progressive leader than a conservative lion... 14:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::A true politician speaking! I'm impressed, Villanova, I must say. The old Baron could have not said it better! Dr. Magnus 14:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Marcus, don't change my boy! Andy is the best candidate! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::A waldener voting a party against women and that is really conservative is like a extreme right voting Groenlinks Pierlot McCrooke 14:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Listen to pierlot he's right (green i mean) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sure whatever. Now please stop i can't even make an edit on my frecking talk page! ! I'll think about it all! Marcus Villanova 14:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wonder what will happen; will Marcus succumb to peer pressure or will he make a wise decision? A wise man would vote Ilava, a boy would follow the advice of jesters. One enemy less or ten enemies more? Dr. Magnus 14:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's one of the reasons I don't like the right beacuse they attck, attack, attack, and look plain stupid. Marcus Villanova 14:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Wrong again. Your words are empty, as are the heads of those serving you with their worthless advice. Oos is not right, he is not an extremist, he is a friendly, reasonable guy with a good sense of humour. A good Christian, a good human being and one our finest contributors. Dr. Magnus 15:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::@marcus:That is why you should vote andy, a member of your own party. He doesnt attack. He tries to make love/peace. He also brings progress Pierlot McCrooke 15:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah like a said more insults.Marcus Villanova 15:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Have we gotten this far? Are we fighting over each other's votes now? It is only logical to endorse the candidate of your own party no matter who advices what. 15:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Let me just add this to the talk page. Echocho 15:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::@Yuri - I know Yesterday i went around saying "Vote for Cuomo not the Homo Hater." I hope Lovia isn't beoming America ! Marcus Villanova 15:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Marcus, could you give me this one last chance? i would really appreciate your vote. i know you care about the peace, and so do i. Having an elected waldener doesn't mean war, does it? It means nature, environment, peace, progressivism, thriving times...! please? i promise Oceana will not do away with OWTB's heritage! 10:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :C'mon Marcus :). Andy could still win! And I'm sure he'll do the best for Oceana. That's why we're in his party, right?, because we know he's good. Martha Van Ghent 13:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think about it. Marcus Villanova 19:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you... ...take a look at: The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia? You may like it, Dr. Magnus 20:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : I'll take a gander at it. Marcus Villanova 21:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ...Check out this page to add guests to the guest list. Horton11 22:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : The Villanova Family will attend. Marcus Villanova 13:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't be like Horton11 You're making a lot of pages about people in a theoretical family of yours. Don't. There is no way that you could have that many people in a single family be sufficiently important to have their own articles. If you really want to talk about them, then make a page called the Villanova Family or something, and put them all their. Do not make a whole bunch of articles for the heck of it. Horton11 did the same thing, and the site council is considering to block him. Don't follow in his steps: make worthwhile edits. Edward Hannis 02:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Thing is that there Stubs, all off them I don't anything big for them and nothing much Actually I just have two more page stubs to make then I'm done. Also i created a page Villanova Family. Marcus Villanova 13:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Clymene Tax Reform I finally got around to helping you out with the Clymene Tax Reform you wanted. Here's an equation form of what you proposed to me. The equation follows as closely as possible the numbers you gave to me, and then adds or subtracts according to marriage or number of kids. Tax = 0.0119i - 2507 - 500c - 100m - 100g In it, 'i' is annual income, 'c' is number of children, 'm' is married (yes/no) and 'g' is government worker (yes/no). The result is the amount, in the result is your tax. Many results are negative numbers: that means that you earn money, instead of being taxed. Here is an example of the formula. Let's say that you * Earn $30,000 a Year, * Have 1 Child, * Are not married, (I can hear the CCPL gasping) * Did once work for the Government. Then you would have... Tax = 0.0119 * 30000 - 2507 - 500 * 1 - 100 * 0 - 100 * 1 = -2507 Means that you would earn $2507 as tax. That brings up the next topic of concern, which is how much money you'll make off of this system. If we say that the Lovian economy is similar to that of the USA, then let's look at the following numbers. * If a person is not married, not a government worker, and has no children, and earn $210,000 annually, then they have just about no tax. * Considering this, about 75% of people will pay taxes, and 25% will earn money instead. That being said, I think your plan is brilliant, albeit lucky. I did do some miniature changes in your numbers in order to make it fit, so that I could get as close to 75% as possible without doing anything over 1% of your original slope, and keeping the default subtraction (in the equation I gave you, it's the 2507) change to a minimum. So yeah. This took me half an hour to do, which is a lot, considering this is in mathematics I learned on my own years ago. If only finding lines of best fit without a graphing calculator was an easy thing to do... Tell me what you think...if you get it. Edward Hannis 23:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've been trying to implement some tax system also, but it is not really necessary, it doesn't change a thing you see JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Yes but still johnson we don't even have a tax plan and since there is notrule to say so, These tax plans are already in place for the State of Clymene.Marcus Villanova 19:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::No, their aren't, the law must be voted first. And Btw: The new hamlet, was that possible, i thought we weren't allowed to build since the portland - novesevensk - orange garden history? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 06:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Update: since the reform, Governors have little power, but one thing remains within the realm: hamlets and neighborhoods. A Governor can build a hamlet without Congressial support. Congress may intervene (check the law) and block the project. The best thing for a Gov to do, is keep it calm with hamlets. 06:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh okay, sorry, my fault JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::A more interesting question is wether a governor can implement a tax system? Or are you guys going to propose this on the national level? If so I would like to remark that this formula isn't progressive enough for my taste. If you have 1000 you don't mind giving up 10% (still having 900) but if you only have 100 that is a completely different case. 09:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I think propose which i'll do soon. Marcus Villanova 20:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) New Bank Marcus, youre in congress right? I was thinking that maybe Lovia needs a national bank if its going to have its own currency. I made a page (User:Horton11/Bank of Lovia). Mabey you could propose to congress the creation of a central bank. I think it can be good for Lovia. Horton11 01:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Currently, the tasks of a national bank are already being fulfilled by the Aventis National Bank (since the fusion with NBL). The Department of Finance already owns 50% of that bank so instead of creating a new one we'd better propose to fully nationalize Aventis. 07:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :yeah Agreed, with Yuri. Marcus Villanova 13:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Clymene State Law State Laws have been abolished in the 2010 State Reform. So please don't write new "state laws". The article Clymene State Law should become a historical article now. 15:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. I'll get to that. Marcus Villanova 15:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks 15:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life 22:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) - Ya!!!! Music is life!!!﻿ :Please check out the latest proposal in the Second Chamber! 14:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha as soon as you sent this I just voted on it...lolz! Marcus Villanova Music is Life 14:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks . How's your health? Recovering? :D 14:31, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :On thursday started puking, friday okay but felt dizzy. Today woke up and back editing better than ever! !Marcus Villanova Music is Life 14:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) And Lean Forward... Marcus Villanova Music is Life 17:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Lets see if it works now...Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Foward 17:13, November 14, 2010 (UTC) It works!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Foward 17:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Your nick's missing an "r" in fo'r'''ward Martha Van Ghent 07:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thnx...I also added walden to it Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Show (again) As you may know I'm currently working on my show Keeping up with the Donia's and I would like to know if you'd be interested in broadcasting it (and advertising it a little bit). Didn't you have your own broadcast, or was that someone else and am I confusing people now? Anyhow, let me know! Dr. Magnus 17:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : No Villanova inc is only in the Newspaper and radio... maybe LTV by Johnson??? Marcus Villanova Music is Life 17:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oceana Late You are on Oceana Late, hope you don't mind? Dr. Magnus 07:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Not at all ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC) UC Could you please finish up some of your pages like Lovian Youth Baseball League? It's not very good for the sports reputation in Lovia if all pages are UC and then not edited for a few months :) Also note that many are orphaned (not linked from any other page on the wiki). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : Crap i totally forgot. I fix that now. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, thanks for your effort :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll be doing a different state everyday should be done soon.=]Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very well. We'll be waiting patiently :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:32, November 21, 2010 (UTC) You've got mail! And it pretty darn important, Dr. Magnus 20:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) kk. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Have this While you may be corrupt, dishonest and fraudulent, a criminal and a man who's reputation has been utterly destroyed by the media, I still appreciate the many ''good things you did for the site, such as your work on promoting sport in Lovia. Therefore a little sign of appreciation would be in order! Pierius Magnus 16:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) 125px-Flower bouquet.png|''A lill' something to cheer ya right up, lad!'' thanks, alot. this means still. thnx again. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Going to Hershey? Gotta love that place! 12:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yep for my 8th grade trip were going on a three days trip. We're gonna see the battle of Gettesyberg, The amish country (I'll try to talk to them about immigarting to Lovia some more ). I've been to amish country before like twice but it's always nice to see the countryside. And on the thrid day were going to philidelphia to see the liberty bell. I so exicted!!! I can't wait it's gonna me awesome! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Why walden likes you you're a great politician and party man, man! I think the whole "controversy" with you and Pierlot has been blown up. i sort of understand you supported Ilava in the state elections; Perhaps he is more competent than I am. So, I "forgive" you man. You are too valuable to me and to our party. I hope you still feel the same way about Walden? the great green party. Perhaps we're a bit smaller now, but we're still as vibrant as ever! like Medvedev just told me, Walden is true innovation. Will you stay by our side, comrade? 17:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I will of coruse stay. You are my "bro" or Bromigos in How I met your mother. i will stay! Let's deal the elections now. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Answer to your question I saw somewhere a question (or an attempt to challenge me, dunno, doesn't mind 'cause I don't care), don't know where, whether I would start a trial against you. Well, my answer is no. You didn't do anything wrong to me, concerning this "deal" or miscommunication. And if there is a reason for me to start one, it will be about some things you said about/to me on grounds of basically nothing, which damage my name, but I won't because 1) I think everyone should be completely free to express his or her opinion, although it could be harassing and 2) I don't have big plans for the elections (so my name can be damaged :P). However, I don't know what the opinion of the prosecutor (openbaar aanklager in Dutch?) is about this case and I do disapprove (attempts to) fraud in elections, which I find shameful and painful - also for the image of entire Lovian politics and democracy. But again, no, personally I will not start a trial against you. I've had enough shit with trials and stuff :P Bucu 18:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : agreed i hope this ends soon. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I just realized what great bachelor paper there could be in perception of political crisis. Thank you guys! 14:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Umm...okay !Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion I suggest that you merge some of your hospitals in Clymene. 4 is just too much for such an small area. 1 hospital would be more fit Pierlot McCrooke 21:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : No, I want Clymene Citizens to have great acess to affordable health care and fast in case of a emergancy. Don't You? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Clymene is so small, everyone can access 1 hospital fast. So I think only 1 is REALLY neccesary Pierlot McCrooke 08:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Marcus, newsflash: McCrooke is running for McCrooke, replacing Medvedev. Pierius Magnus 21:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Wow what a horrible choice, expect a Cpl.nm coalition then. In any case I hope for a CCPL-Walden Coalition, why? There at least active and have made great comprimises, CPL.nm (besides Yuri) is kinda inactive and With peirlot in the front Cpl.nm will crash and burn. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not officially runnning for PM. However. I want to do. You may choose if you agree with it or not. I am not going to push anti-cabal legislation. That wouldnt help Lovia any further Pierlot McCrooke 08:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :It still doesn't matter. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Mail You got mail and it's important. Pierius Magnus 22:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : okay. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Read it...what now? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I already replied, bro. Pierius Magnus 23:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I saw, and i re-replied...lolz this is becoming tedious ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Election thrills! I got you a nice Waldenistic election poster... 14:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :Looks beautiful!!! I Love this!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks man! I was inspired by WALDEN POWER! haha. i believe we're gonna do just fine in the elections. You and Justin've been doing a nice and smooth campaign and Martha has been on to some real good work as Governor too. Hope walden gets its four members elected! 15:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I hope so to, well six how this new system of voting works out. On WEC I set out a plan so all of us can get elected. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope it works out fine...! 15:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I hope so too. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Mapmakers In my expierence the best mapmakers (cartographers, if you will) are from Llamada, as Dimitri already told you. Try Sjors for example, who made most of the maps at Harvia or otherwise Tahr78, Apoo or Jillids. Then there is this odd little fellow Greenday who seems to be pretty good at it. Just ask around. Pierius Magnus 15:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : Is sjors still active on Llamada? He's seemed to escape the country ! And which Llamda there seems to be like 2000! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) There is only one Llamada, and it located at www.llamadawiki.nl. If you'll type it in your search bar it should redirect you. Try their webchat at ##llamadawiki-nl, you'll find most of them out there. They can be difficult to trace, but they are very helpful and active people. They seem to be online 24\7, dunno why, lol! Pierius Magnus 15:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : Cool! I'll ask on IRC. Thnx. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no luck there. Maybe I don't have connections like you with the dutch wikia's maybe you should ask for a "Map of a small island Country" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Good luck Marcus!! It's time to rumble! No seriously. Tomorrow, Walden presents four great members to the people of Lovia. We want them (the people) to vote for us, so we can represent them. They, that's the Walden Lovian: he or she cares about other people, about our atmosphere and our environment, about simple and accessible government too. We are their representatives in Congress. So Marcus, I wish you the very best of luck! There's not a single person in Lovia who doesn't know you. They've all seen what an enthusiastic and kick-ass guy you are. Indispensable really. So... GO!!! 14:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *starts signing My Chem* "Go...just get up and GO!" Oh yeah Let's get pumped! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) The trial I am very sorry for the misunderstanding there seems to have been. I was under the belief that the trial was no longer of any use, since the accused has practically left the wiki, and since there seemed little urgency in the case. I do count this as a mistake of mine. Would you like to start the trial after all, or would you rather be dropping your charges? -- 21:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, no it's okay..but in any case just be prepared beacuse thes econd he comes back he'll be punished...for now you can just relax! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, Thanks i'll join the debate!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 00:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Dear Governor of Clymene I have a question concerning your state. I see there are some irregularities. Congress decided in 2010 that both Landwirtschaft and Plains cannot exist http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Second_Chamber#005._Recognition_of_the_existing_localities. Therefore, all links to these articles and articles directly related to these places have to be deleted. See http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Plains and http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Landwirtschaft for the lists of links. Would you be so kind, as Governor of this tremendous state, to try to solve this? It would avoid a lot of confusion in Clymene! Cristian Latin 21:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay but I didn't Re-make plains, i was planing to but okay. Sure i'll try to discuss these issues in the first chamber. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Please note the page Deputy Governor list LW as your home town. You need to have a residence in Clymene in order to keep the job, so please get a new house. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Though that sounds like logic, I'm not sure if it is obliged. You must be a resident in the state where you run for governor, but I can't think of any restrictions once elected. It would however be decent to keep the house, democracy and electorate and all that. 10:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's not very useful if you live in f.e. Hurb and then you are governor in Seven. So, it might not be obliged by law, but it is for simple practical reasons. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:30, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::In Kings we have a house/office for the State administration. I sometimes sleep there if I stayed up late for work. 10:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm not really talking about staying in the office :P I meant to say that if there's something unexpected, it's the governor's task to be there immediately and the governor should have a binding with the people. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::The administrative building could have a private wing that functions as the governor's house, no? Like an 'ambtswoning'? 11:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No, I think not. Cause then a governor would have 4 houses. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Not if he only owns two houses which are both outside 'his' state. And even then a governor can occupy an 'ambtswoning' without owning it. But I do think it would be best to have a house in the state where you're governor. 11:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::totally forgot i'll move back to my first town of my beautiful Adoha, I like nice weather! Also the shity thing about the US is that you can live New York but run in Alaska. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Marcus :). I'm planning to brush up Noble City a bit. You have a residence in Downtown, would it be okay if you sold that house a bought a nice, huge penthouse in one of the (many) residential towers in the city? I'd like to do something about our cityscape, you see Martha Van Ghent 10:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC)